Episode two: Season one: Back again
by GirlWithTheHat
Summary: This is the second episode of my season of OZ. COMPLETE
1. I'm freeee! not really

**Turning Slowly **

  
Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
_Author's Notes: I finished the first episode, and now I'm working on the second. This one shouldn't take as long to get up because I already have it written. But I'm going to be trying the HTML for a little while and if that doesn't work then I'm going to have to reformat it all.... and that is hard.. and boring.... I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I'll be putting my hear t and soul into it. _   


** Welcome Back, Angela!**

  


**_ Angela _**

_(In solitary)_

  
Angela opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling of her room in solitary. She _should_ be happy, Why? She was getting out of solitary today. She had added around 12 more years to her sentence, but who cared? That bitch had it coming. She smirked remembering the look of shock on Howell's face when she fell (I threw her) over the guardrail in Emerald City, "Stupid bitch."   
Angela rose and glanced in the mirror, "My god! I look like I haven't see the light of day in years." She was just finishing brushing her teeth and her hair when the door opened and McManus looked in on her, "You ready?"   
"Yes."   
"Well, I need to talk to you before you can go back." McManus entered the tiny cell and took a seat on the bed.   
"What?" Angela fixed her sweater in the mirror.   
"I don't give up on people," McManus started, "But I'm giving up on you."   
"…OK…" Angela tried not to laugh, she had heard what McManus was like with his giving up on people. Horrible.. He couldn't do it.   
"Are you listening to me?" McManus snapped.   
"No," Angela smiled, "Can I go?"   
"Let's go." McManus stood up and led Angela down the hall.   
"BYE EVERYONE!" Angela shouted as she was led out of solitary.   
"See you soon." Came one shout from the cell across from hers.   
McManus led Angela down around the halls, and stopped in front of the gates of Em City, "I know why you killed Clair."   
"Who?" Angela questioned, "Who is this Clair you speak of?"   
"Howell." McManus corrected.   
"Do you now?" Angela turned and gave him a look, "She disrespected a friend of mine, and when you disrespect a friend of mine, you disrespect me."   
"If you had a problem," McManus snapped, "You should have come to me."   
"What for?" Angela snarled, "So you could sleep with her and make everything alright?"   
"YOU SHOULDN'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" McManus roared, his arm shot up as if he was gonna hit her.   
"Come on." Angela coaxed him, "Make my day."   
McManus looked her and lowered his fist, he then snarled and stomped off away from Angela in the direction of the staff room.   
"BTW McManus?" Angela called, and smirked when he turned to face her, "You don't have a fucking clue what's going on."   


**TBC**


	2. I know, I know

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: Have I mentioned how lazy I am? No? Well, now you know. I started writting this in...January? and I already had it written so all I had to do was type it up. GODDAMN MY LAZINESS!  
  
Melanie swung her legs arounds as Wufei delt the cards, "Nan's coming back today."  
  
"Yeah?" Wufei looked up, uninterested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The gates buzzed and Schillinger and Robinson entered with the mail cart. Melanie rose to get in line.  
  
"Why should I give you any mail? I still remember what you called me."  
  
"Because Angela says give me my mail or she'll take your eyes out." Melanie responded.  
  
"Yeah right, and where is Angela now?" Schillinger laughed.  
  
"Right behind you dick-head."  
  
Schillinger shoved the mail at Melanie and took off with Robinson heading for the gates.  
  
"Pussy." Angela muttered, crossing her arms, and glaring after him.  
  
"I don't argue." Wufei bent and scooped up the mail, "Here." He handed it to Melanie.  
  
"Dude, Letter from your mother." Melanie handed it to Angela.  
  
Angela ripped it open and read, "Dear Angela, I hate you. Love, Your Mudder." She crumbled the letter in her fist, "Yeah, that's my mother."  
  
Melanie opened a different letter, "Melissa is coming to see us."  
  
"When?" Angela asked.  
  
"Soon, Go shower dude."  
  
"Nice Melanie." Angela gunted and headed up the stairs to her pod.  
  
She was greeted up two Italians standing by the door, "Move please."  
  
"Pancamo is in a meeting right now, You can't go in." One said.  
  
"I SAID MOVE."  
  
"AND I SAID..." The guy had no chance at finshing his sentence, Angela merely grabbed the front of his shirt and gave him a chuck, then entered the pod.  
  
"Chucky Baby." Angela sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey." He and Moralas had been talking and both looked very serious.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"O'Riely is slinging again." Pancamo answered.  
  
"Want me to beat him?" Angela asked cheerfully.  
  
"But you just got out of Solitary!" Moralas shouted.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Angela responded, she turned to Pancamo, "Well?"  
  
"Do what ever you want."  
  
Angela jumped up and danced out of the pod, "I'm gonna beat up some stupid Irish dude!"  
  
Pancamo and Moralas both stared after her mouths agape, Moralas started to speak, but Pancamo cut him off, "I know, I know, She'll be in the hole, the cage, or solitary by the of the day."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Pointlessness

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: For once, my laziness was not the cause of delay for this long awaited chapter. It's all ff.net fault. They removed my pokemon story and gave me no reason (check out my bio if you don't beleive me) for it's removel. I put it back up again, and if they remove it this time, I'm taking my little friend and we're going to efanfiction.net. *Avraia screams: MY FANS!* YOU'LL GET NEW FANS! *Avaria: NOOO!*  
  
-----EMERALD CITY------  
  
Angela opened the door to Ryan's pod and looked at him and some black guy who was in the of a deal, "Dude, GET OUT." Angela snapped.  
  
The black guy left and Ryan smirked at her, "Hiya Angie."  
  
"Don't call me that." Angela snapped, "Now, give me the tits."  
  
"But you've already got two." Ryan responded.  
  
Angela nailed him in the face, and they started wreastling. Two hacks ran in and yanked Angela off Ryan.  
  
"Put Shortall in the cage." McManus shouted from the lower level.  
  
"ME? O'Rielys the one with the drugs!" Angela snapped.  
  
"Pat down O'Riely!" he added.  
  
"Fu--" Ryan tried to dump the drugs, as the hacks came after him, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Angela laughed as Murphy tossed her in the cage, "SCREW YOU O'RIELY!  
  
"YOU FUCKING DIKE!"   
  
"Put O'Reily in the cage." McManus shouted.  
  
"BUT I'M IN THE CAGE!" Angela shouted as the hacks stuffed O'Riely in on top of her.  
  
"I know." McManus smirked, then leaned in, "and I do know 'what the fuck is going on'."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at McManus' back.  
  
Angela turned and glared at Ryan, Ryan glared back.  
  
"Dick."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Fag."  
  
"Dike."  
  
"Leperchan."  
  
"American." Ryan snapped with a smug look. (1)  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Angela bitch slapped him  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Then don't call me American you dirty Nazi pig."  
  
"ANGELA!"  
  
Angela turned to see Melanie and Wufei standing in front of the cage looking annoyed.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You had to do that? Now what am I going to tell Melissa?" Melanie crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Angela turned and studied the cage, half of which was occupied by Ryan, "God I hate the cage."  
  
"As much as solitary?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"ARGH! NOTHING IS WORSE THEN SOLITARY!" Angela shouted.  
  
"If you don't shut the fuck up," One of the hacks shouted, "that's where you'll be heading next!"  
  
Angela closed her mouth, and cringed. Solitary sucked. "Mel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you see Pancamo again, tell him I've taken care of it."  
  
"Taken care of what?"  
  
"IT."  
  
"Angela?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Are you on drugs?'  
  
"No."  
  
-----UNIT B------  
  
Duo sat in his cell and glared out at the Ayrans, "This is it, this is how I'm going to die."  
  
"Hey Maxwell." came an airy voice from the entrance of his cell, "How'd you like some cock up your ass?"  
  
Duo turned to see Schillinger standing there, "Sadly, unlike everyone else in Unit B, I'm not a faggot."  
  
"ahh... Cold..."  
  
"Well, I had a choice, Side with you or side with Pancamo," Duo informed him, "Pancamo has Melanie and Angela, and BELEIVE ME you don not want to get on their bad sides."  
  
"Anyone want a blow-job?" Timmy Kirk stuck his head in the pod and glanced around.(2)  
  
"I'd love one Timmy." Schillinger left with Timmy.  
  
"That's just wrong, VERY VERY wrong." Duo mumbled.  
  
A bell buzzed and Duo headed off to the kitchen to get to work.  
  
Duo entered the kitchen and grabbed an apron and tucked his hair under a net, "Mel!" he jogged over to Melanie and gave a quick glance around, "Where's Angela and Wu-Boy?"  
  
"Wu-Boy was transfered up to lady dresses again, and Angela is in the cage."  
  
"AGAIN?!"  
  
"Get to work." Pancamo snapped.  
  
"Pancamo, Angela says she's taken care of It." Melanie said.  
  
"I assumed as much when I saw her in the cage, AGAIN."  
  
"yup yup."  
  
(1)   
  
I'm not a lumberjack or a fur trader. I don't live in an igloo, eat blubber or own a dogsled.   
  
I don't know Jimmy, Suzie or Sally from Canada, although I'm certain they're very nice. I have a prime minister, not a president. I speak English and French, not American. And I pronounce it "about" not "a-boot."   
  
I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack. I believe in peacekeeping, not policing; diversity, not assimilation. And that the beaver is a proud and noble animal. A toque is a hat, a chesterfield is a couch.   
  
And it's pronounced Zed. OK. Not Zee. Zed. Canada is the second-largest land mass, the first nation of hockey and the best part of North America.   
  
My name is Angela and I am Canadian.. and I take great offense to be called anything but.  
  
(2) I hate Timmy Kirk, that is were this nasty stero type comes from. and because I don't think I've seen an epi. where he hasn't offered someone a blow-job. 


	4. Raped by the Nazi

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: I will kill all the ff.net bastards. They removed my stories again even though they were both rated as high as they would go. I hate you all okey? I HATE YOU ALL. This is being updated on account of the fact I haven't slept since 3:00 pm yesterday. It's 7:45 am Wensday now.  
  
Melissa scowled and pulled her scarf tighter around her head. She knew that if anyone reconized her she was screwed. She didn't want to end up like Duo wasting away in here. Melissa gently thumped her fingers on the edge of the round table and sighed, this sucked.   
  
"Melissa!" came a harsh whisper as Melanie entered the visiting room and slumped into a seat across from her, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was worried, I thought you were dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You havn't been writting." Melissa leaned forward, "Heero's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, you know."  
  
"I havn't been writting?" Melanie snapped, "I'm writing everyday! You two are the ones not writing!"  
  
"What?" Melissa whispered, her brow furring in confusion, "Me and Heero write everyday! You arn't getting our letters?"  
  
Melanie blinked twice and her eyes darkened, "SCHILLINGER! I'll fucking kill him!" She bolted from the visiting room.  
  
"Schil- who?!" Melissa cried out to Melanie retreating back.  
  
---ANGELA----  
  
Angela sat staring irtbly at the TV, "Could someone PLEASE turn off G-String Divas?"  
  
Ryan snarled from the floor at her feet, "THIS IS A GREAT SHOW!"  
  
"It's deamning to women!" Angela snapped.  
  
Ryan stood up, "YOU'RE deamning to women!"  
  
Angela stood up as well, and glared at Ryan, "O'Riely, when we get out of here I'm gonna fuck you up soooo good."  
  
"Bring it on Bitch."  
  
"Now now now you two love birds," Officer Murphy smacked his stick off the bars, "Break it up in there."  
  
"Fuck you." Angela snapped as she slumped into her seat.  
  
Murphy unlocked the cage, "Come one Shortall, McManus wants a sitdown."  
  
"Tell him to go to hell." She responded.  
  
"Don't make me drag you out by your hair please."  
  
Angela sighed and exited the cage, "This is just going to be his 'I have a new plan to save you and make you into a better person' speech."  
  
"Even so, In OZ you don't get to many people who care about you, " Murphy led Angela up the steps, "You should be happy he cares."  
  
"I think I'd live without McManus trying to shoot love and goodness up my ass."  
  
Murphy norted and waved Angela through the door, "Go on."  
  
McManus glanced over his file folder at her, "Angela, I think I've got a great new idea!"  
  
---Melanie----  
  
Melanie slammed into the gym and glared angerly at Schillinger  
  
who was working out with the weights, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING NAZI!"  
  
Schillinger easliy threw Melanie across the gym when she was advanced on by 10 aryans.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
---Duo---  
  
Duo looked up from his playboy as Schillinger and his gang entered,.  
  
"Hey Maxwell." Robson paused and looked in the cell, "Melanie wants you in the gym."  
  
Duo puzzled for a moment about why Melanie would tell the aryans she wanted him the gym, but signed out anyway.  
  
He entered the gym and noticed a crumbled body on the floor.  
  
"MELANIE!"  
  
---Angela---  
  
"So here's the deal,' McManus said, "Since your young they courts figured, you be good and don't fight and they'll reduce your sentence."  
  
"That's all? No fighting?" Angela blinked, "Reduced by how much?"  
  
"A lot I dear say," McManus frowned, "You fuck up however and it off to solitary for the rest of your life."  
  
"LOCKDOWN!" Murphy shouted into a mike outside on the main panel.   
  
Angela shook hands with McManus and headed to her pod. She entered and threw her self down on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Pancamo.  
  
"No fucking clue." Pancamo reached for a smoke.  
  
"No smoking in the pod." Angela smacked his hand.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"That couldn't have hurt you big wus!" She turned to glance down at Melanie, "HEY! Where's Collins?"  
  
---Wufei---  
  
Wufei looked and saw Angela staring down.  
  
He knew what she was wondering, because it was the same thing he was wondering.  
  
"Where's Melanie?"  
  
---Duo---  
  
Duo leaned against the bars of his pod, "Schillinger man, I'm gonna fuck you up!"  
  
"You amuse me." Schillinger snorted, "Don't worry, it's not like I enjoyed it."  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" An over weight black hack snapped as she stalked down between the cells.  
  
"Stupid fucking nazi fuck, I'm gonna fuck him up.." Duo curled up on his bed and muttered angrly to himself.  
  
Angela: This is not how you all wanted me to end this chapter is it?  
  
Random Reader: *in distance* GODDAMN IT!  
  
Angela: Melanie .... ?  
  
Melanie: Raped by the nazi... *grumble*  
  
Angela: *brightly* Raped up the ass!  
  
Melanie: *glare* I'm SUPPOSED to be your bestest buddy! How could you do that to me?  
  
Angela: I dunno... someone had to be raped, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be me! 


	5. I'll kill that nazi fuck!

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: YEAH! Two chapters at the same time! :) I hope that pleases you all!  
  
Angela sat on the edge of the bed tapping her toes on the floor. She had long given up on stopping Pancamo from smoking and had accept a smoke herself. She was worrying and waiting, waiting and worrying. She grew more woried while she watched McManus and Murphy talk, then McManus headed to Melanie, and Wufei's pod. They exchanged words and Wufei seemed to swell with anger.  
  
"Not cool." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Pancamo asked from his place on the bed.  
  
"I dunno... Wufei looks mad."  
  
"When does he not look mad?" Pancamo asked, "he's been here five months and I don't think I've seen him smile."  
  
"Always," Angel answered, "but he looks REALLY mad."  
  
Angela turned from the window and threw herself down on the bed next to Pancamo.  
  
The dor to her pod opened and McManus let himselfin, "Angela?"  
  
"Dic--McManus?"  
  
"I've got bad news."  
  
---Melanie---  
  
Melanie slowly opened one eye and groaned, everything hurt, "Ow!"  
  
"MY GOD! You're awake!" A nurse standing in front of Melanie's bed jumped.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake!" Melanie snarled, "and in pppppaiiinnnnn."  
  
"Would you like some painkillers?"  
  
"Yes." Melanie accepted the pills and layed back.  
  
The nurse smiled and left.  
  
"I'll kill that nazi fuck." Melanie mumbled as she fell back asleep.  
  
---Angela---  
  
"I'LL KILL THAT NAZI FUCK!" Angela roared.  
  
"Angela!" Pancamo grabbed her arm and yanked her back down on the bed, "RELAX!"  
  
"No!" Angela jumped up, "NOBODY BUT NOBODY FUCKS WITH MELANIE BUT ME!"  
  
"Listen to me!" Pancamo snapped, "If you even try it you'll wind up back in the cage, or solitary, or the hole!"  
  
"I don't care!" Angela kicked the bed, "Ow.. my toes... I think I've injured all my metatarsals!"  
  
"What?" Pancamo blinked blankly at Angela.  
  
The bell rang and McManus ended the lockdown.  
  
"I'm going to the gym." Angela stomped out of the pod and headed for the gym.  
  
---Wufei---  
  
Wufei looked up as Angela stormed by. He knew what was wrong. McManus had told him that Duo had found Melanie in the gym but they didn't know who raped her. But he knew who it was, and from the look on Angela's face she knew too. He stood up and followed her to the gym.  
  
---Duo---  
  
Duo exited his cell and glared at the Aryans who were playing cards. He'd kill them all. No one hurt Melanie, NO ONE. Well, except Angela, but Angela never shoved anything up Melanie's ass...not intentionaly anyway. He headed for the gym.  
  
---Angela---  
  
Angela stood in front of the punching bag and raged against the stupid thing, "Ahhhh!" She hit it over and over again.  
  
"Angela?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"No," She snarled, "It's th-- DUO!" she turned and smiled happily.  
  
"Well, if your Duo, Then I'm Wufei." Duo took hold of the punching bag.  
  
"And then I guess," Wufi stepped next to angela, "I'm Angela."  
  
Angela smirked, "In your dreams."  
  
Duo's eyes shot to the door, "Son of a bit--"  
  
Angela whipped around as Schillinger and Robson entered the room.  
  
"Angela, we shouldn't be fighting." Wufei grabbed her arm.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She shoved him away, "YO! Schillinger!"  
  
---Melanie---  
  
Melanie opned one eyes drozily as she heard the lockdown bell go off. A moment later she heard familer cussing and looked up to see Schillinger and Angela being wheeled in.  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
"YOU NAZI FUCK!"  
  
"You kicked me in the head!"  
  
"You shanked me."  
  
"You almost rupped my balls off."  
  
"You don't have balls you fucking freak!"  
  
"DIKE!"  
  
"FAG!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Peter Marie roared.  
  
Angela and Schillinger both shut up and stared at the blood red Nun.  
  
Melanie stood up and stood chaking in hte dor.  
  
"Melanie!" Angela shouted trying to stand up, "Owie!"  
  
---Duo---  
  
Duo cringed as the hack threw him in the floor of the hole. Cold, wet, and naked, he leaned against the wall, "Bad, bad day."  
  
---Wufei---  
  
He entered the pod, he had made a mistake. He had run from the fight. "Oh well."  
  
Wufei: I would never run from a fight.  
  
Angela: Well, you did.  
  
Melanie: Raped by the nazi... *shakes head* Duuuudddeee!  
  
Angela: Get over over it!  
  
Melanie: *kick*  
  
Angela: Ow... 


	6. Mood Swings

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: Melanie is more then a little pissed off that she got raped. *holds ice pack on head* More then a little pissed really.  
  
---Angela---  
  
"You're lucky you know." Dc.Nathanplaced a gauze over the wound.  
  
"really?"  
  
"A few inchs higher and you would be dead."  
  
"Sweet, near death experince." Angela poked the bandaid, "Ow."  
  
"Well, then don't poke it." Nathan walked away.  
  
"Melanie!" Angela called, "Me and Duo beat up Schillinger for ya."  
  
"I noticed." Melanie looked at Angela, "And Wufei?"  
  
"Wuf--"  
  
"He ran off when the fighting started." One of the many Scillians in OZ was standing next to Angela.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wufei, he ran off when the fighting started." He paused and smirked, "You have no idea who I am do you?"  
  
"Random Scillian?"  
  
"Peter Schibetta."  
  
Angela blinked and then a knowing look crossed her face, "Adebisi's bitch?"  
  
"...No....." He said his brows furring.  
  
"Yes.." Angela smirked, "Get away from me you loser."  
  
"Dumbass bitch." Schibetta snapped and stomped away.  
  
Melanie and Angela both glared at Schibetta as he walked away.  
  
Melanie suddenly froze, "He ran?"  
  
"What?" Angela turned to Melanie then her eyes darkened.  
  
---Wufei---  
  
Wufei sat alone at the table and was playing goldfish.  
  
"Yo, Chang."  
  
Wufei looked up as Pancamo and the other Scillians joined him at the table, "What?"  
  
"We got a problem." Pancamo answered.  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"You ran."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You left your people behind." Pancamo snarled.  
  
"Not my people." Wufei answered.  
  
"Not anymore," Pancamo leaned overhte table, "I'm not a good person to piss off."  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"What's going on over here?" Murphy stomped over to the table.  
  
"I wanna talk to McManus." Wufei said not looking away from Pancamo.  
  
"C'mon then." Murphy led him up to McManus' office.  
  
Wufei entered and McManus looked up at him, "What?"  
  
"Transfer me to to Unit B."  
  
---Angela---  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Angela shouted as she read the note that had appeared with her meal.  
  
"Who did what now?" Melanie leaned over and sniffed the mush on the plate, "and more importantly, What is this crap?"  
  
"Wufei moved to Unit B! Angela shoved the plate away, "It's chicken nuggets."  
  
"That's chicken nu-- never mind." Melanie shoved her meal away too, "Who's the note from?"  
  
"Pancamo." Angela slumped backwards, "I'll kill him..."  
  
"Schillinger?"  
  
"Wufei." Angela answered.  
  
"You're not killing Schillinger?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
---Duo---  
  
Duo lay on his back and stared at the one lone lightblub, "Ow my eyes.."   
  
The door opened and a hack threw his clothes at him, "C'mon."  
  
"I'm coming." Duo grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.  
  
Duo entered Unit B and stomped into his cell.  
  
"Hey Maxwell." Duo turned slowly, "Want a blowjob?"  
  
"Ew..... It's Wufei..." Duo gaped at Wufei, "In a mini-skirt..."  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! Why is it always ME in the mini-skirt?  
  
Angela: You have the nicest legs.  
  
Melanie: Raped by the nazi...  
  
Duo: *closes eyes and curls up on floor* He didn't offer me a blowjob! He didn't offer me a blowjob...  
  
Angela: O.o... Yeah.... 


	7. To close to care

Disclaimer: Due to a recent explanation given to me by a friend, I have come to the understanding that just because I have kidnapped these characters and have them chained in my closet does not mean they belong to me. Alas, Alveraz, O'Riely, and anyone else here in OZ remain the bitches of Tom Fontona (?) and Mr.Pancamo belongs to himself and is NO ONES bitch, (But Mr.PANDAcamo remains my bitch *background* Panda: WHA?! Plushie: Nothing.) , while Melanie and Melissa (Bean) remain MY bitchs and I , of course, remain my own bitch(that sounded a lot better in my head). The G- Boys of course belong to that guy who owns them and don't worry if you don't know them I've just used their names and looks, Their personalitys have been completely changed....No infringement is intended and no money was made from the production of this piece of fiction.   
  
Author's Notes: FINAL CHAPTER! YES!!!!!1 *dances crazy like*  
  
---Angela---  
  
Angela jerked awake and peered around in the darkness, "Need..to...pee...."  
  
She slowly pulled herslef up. Where was everyone? She turned and stood up shakily. She padded out to the door and peeked out. "Ew!" Just on the other side of the glass Loperesti lay streached out on a gurney masturbating, "That dirty, dirty man."  
  
Angela turned and ran to elanie shaking her awake, "Wake up Collins!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"What? We're going?" Melanie sat up and groaned.  
  
Angela reared back and bitch-slapped Melanie.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"shh!" Angela pulled Melanie out of bed and handed her a robe, "We're escaping!"  
  
"We are?" Melanie stood up and sighed.  
  
"Come ON!" Angela took Melanie's hand and lead her down to the door that led to Dc.Nathan's office.  
  
She paused and paused and looked left and right, then ran down the hall to a door that led to stairs. She and Melanie ran down the stairs and banged at the door. Suddenly an alam went off.  
  
Angela ran out into the yard and over to the fence, "You first Melly-Kins!"  
  
Melanie climbed up the fence, with help from Angela and was at the top when two hacks ran out and shouted, then whipped out their guns and shot Melanie.  
  
---McManus---  
  
McManus glared at Angela as the hacks threw her in solitary, "We had a fucking deal Shortall! I let the incedent with Schillinger slide because you got it worse then he did! But this is too fucking far!"  
  
"FUCK YOU DICK-HEAD!" Angela shouted, as the hacks slammed the doors shut, "Meeeeeellllllllaaaannniiiiieeeeeeee!"  
  
---Melanie---  
  
"I need three cubes of cc's!" Dc.Nathan shouted over Melanie's body, "DAMN! She's coding!"  
  
Melanie felt her body get heavy and her eyes slide closed. She was so tired....  
  
THE END!  
  
Melanie: I hate you.  
  
Angela: I hate you too! *huggle*  
  
Wufei: What about me...?  
  
Angela: Poor, poor Wufei....  
  
Wufei: WHAT???!!!  
  
Melanie: I can't beleive this.. killing off YOUR BEST FRIEND!  
  
Angela: *bitch slap* SHHH!  
  
The next epi will be out soon... :) 


End file.
